Unmask
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Lucy and Nami are the masked thieves of the world, 'Midnight! Natsu and Luffy are a pair of undercover cops waiting to arrest the two. All four creates a reputation at Hanabi Academy to live a 'normal' life. But what happens when they start to doubt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I needed time so I decided to start a new story and see how far I can get! So, I present you this crossover of Fairy Tail x One Piece! It's NaLu and LuNa! Gods above, I love these two couples! I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

"Come back here, you thieves!"

"Hand over the stolen goods!"

With the swift hand of the wind, two shadows danced in between the city's lights as they make a run for tomorrow. Hopping and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the distance between the cats and the mice quickly extended. The moon and the stars watch the same old case of chase. The wind blew its breath at the larger group of people.

They tumble down and tried to keep hold of the roof. Meanwhile, the two shadows continued their way to freedom; giggling at the sight of men falling from the roofs. Before long, they made their way up a skyscraper and tossed their bags of stolen goods to the ground.

"And here I thought that mansion had a lot of money." One of the shadows pout; her short straight orange hair toss back and forth as she shook her head.

"It's your fault. You said it had a lot." The other said; twirling her medium-length blonde hair.

Both girls were wearing black clothing but each outfit was coordinated to match the girl. The first had orange; the second had pink. Both wore their own kind of mask that hid their faces. They were the masked thieves; 'Midnight'!

"Well, that was our last place for money," Pink girl said; looking down at a small book, "Want to leave?"

The orange girl stretched her arms. "Mhm. New city, then?" The pink girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with that. Nothing here that interests me anymore."

The pink girl snapped her book shut. "Great. Then we'll leave. But..." She trailed off on her sentence as she went into thought.

"What is it?" The orange-haired girl asked; playing with the jewels they'd stolen.

"We've been stealing for a long time now. How about taking a break? You know, just be normal 17 year olds," the pink girl suggested. The orange girl raised an eyebrow at that. Usually, she was always serious and dislike goofing off. For her to suggest a break like that, it's quite unusual.

Neverless, the orange-haired girl didn't mind taking a break and be normal for once. After all, nobody knows what their faces are like so it should be fine.

She shrugged. "Okay. Where are we going?"

The pink girl smiled. "Fiore Kingdom; Grand Line City! It's the most well known kingdom and that city is the largest city ever! It has the latest in almost everything! Plus, the culture are quite unique and the sights are just amazing."

The orange girl smirked. "Got any money?"

Her partner-in-crime returns the smirk and flashed an article about the said kingdom/city. "Home to some of the most wealthiest people around. I think it'll be fine. And I already asked our fathers to make a home for us there."

"Great! We'll head there then!" The orange-haired girl tossed a bag of stolen goods over her shoulder. "Let's go, Lucy!"

The blonde girl, Lucy, smiled and grabbed the other bag. "Yeah, Nami!"

* * *

"What do they want now?" A boy, about 18, groaned. His spiky pink hair remain the same as ever. He tug on his white scaly scarf.

The boy walking beside him, the same age as him, laughed. "Who knows? They're always making fun of us." He placed a hand on his straw hat; his jet black hair wasn't as spiky as the other.

"I hope they have food," the pink-haired boy rubbed his stomach.

"Food!" The straw hat boy shouted. The two laughed.

The two boys head down the long hallway; lit with dim lights since it was a private part of the building. They passed by several doors; each with a number and a letter on it. Very few knew of the strange events that occur in these doors; only trusted agents are allowed in such cases. Pretty soon, they were in front of a pair of large, iron doors with the logo of the organization of each side. A mini computer was station at each side.

Both boys head over to each of the computers. After pressing several buttons and having themselves be seen by the computer, they each slide a card through and mumbled a word. After doing so, they took a step back and lift a hand in the air; the opposite direction of their side. Right=Left; Left=Right.

The door started to hum before it opened the iron doors. The boys dropped their hands and went inside. The inside of the room was large, but there weren't much furniture. At the center was a long glass table with black office chairs surrounding it. A few chairs rested in the corners. Shelfs were planted with files and books line the walls.

At the glass table, two men sat at each end; their faces serious. The boys went in as the doors closed behind them. They took a seat at the center of the table; opposite of each other. Both looked bored.

"Luffy." At one end, the red-haired man, Shanks, greeted. Luffy, the straw hat boy, nodded.

"Natsu." At the other end, the brown-haired man, Gildarts, greeted. Natsu, the scaly scarf boy, nodded.

"Anyways, we called you both here to give you idiots a new mission." Shanks went on, ignoring the glares from the boys.

"We want you to capture a couple of thieves. I don't know if those thick skulls of yours can outsmart them, but it's worth a try." Gildarts said, also ignoring the annoyed looks the boys were throwing at him.

These two men seems to love making fun of the two teens.

"Alright then. Who are we going after?" Natsu said, leaning back on his chair.

"No matter how smart they are, we're still going to capture them." Luffy grinned, placing a hand of his straw hat. The two boys fist-bump.

"You two are dense idiots." The two men pointed out.

"WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!"

Gildarts slid two files to the boys. They each took one and scan through the contents.

"Capture the thieves, Midnight. Celestial Whip and Cat Burglar. We don't know their real names, nor do we know what their faces look like." Shanks explained.

"What we do know is that one of our agents caught a message going through that said that the thieves are heading to Grand Line City, in the kingdom of Fiore." Gildarts took a drink.

"We don't know for sure if it was a decoy, but since we don't have anything else, you'll be attending a school there undercover." Shanks said. "We already got all your papers in and your fathers have built you two a mansion."

Both boys raised their heads at the mention of their fathers. They don't usually bother their missions with their families.

"It's going to be a long mission so you have to have a place to stay." Gildarts shrugged. "Those two thieves are known for their cleverness. At first they weren't so much of a threat; stealing jewels and money. But now they're targeting every wealthy place in the town or city they go to. Many heirlooms are taken from their owners. Riots have started; stating that someone should capture them already."

Natsu looked at the profile in his hands. It showed a picture of a girl of the age of 17 with blonde hair going down a little below her shoulders. Her mask was like a butterfly; pink and black colors moving around. Her clothing was black and pink; a design in the fabric.

She calls herself 'Celestial Whip'. She's smart in fooling her opponents and can get herself out of a pinch no matter how difficult it is.

Luffy looked curiously at the picture of the girl he was suppose to capture. Her mask too was shaped like a butterfly; except it was orange and black. Her clothes were of the same colors; matching her style perfectly. She looked about 17 and had short, straight orange hair just above her shoulders.

It seems she calls herself 'Cat Burglar'. Like her partner, she was smart. She's able to swipe things from people without them noticing and is able to sense the weather changing; using it to her advantage in an outside battle.

"Capture them and escort them to Headquarters." Shanks said.

"Be careful. Those two are tricky." Gildarts warned.

"Now, GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA HERE!" The two men shouted. The boys jumped up and ran out the door; taking the files with them.

* * *

**Just a little introduction to things. How do you like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! This is the second chapter! I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Wow! This is an awesome house!" Lucy exclaimed as she went from room to room. Nami nodded in agreement as the two ran around the mansion their fathers had built for them.

Both had came from a rich family. Their families were good friends with each other and the two had been best friends since childhood. Of course, their families know nothing of their daily job and the girls wanted to keep it that way.

"My room is amazing!" Nami shouted. Her room had the colors she loved; orange, black and pink. Her room was covered with maps of the world. Paper and globes were everywhere.

Lucy's room was filled with the zodiac signs and stars. The colors pink, blue and black filled the room. There were different kinds of keys in a case on her shelf. "Yes!"

"Puunn." Plue, the girls' pet, sat on her bed. She walked over and scooped him up.

While Nami went around to the back to check out the pool and hot tub, Lucy went to get the mail.

As she walked down their driveway, she ran into a girl a little older than she is with long, scarlet hair. She was in a tank top and running shorts. It looked like she was on a jog. She quickly got to her feet and bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Lucy said. The older girl laughed.

"No worries. I'm at fault too. Did you guys just moved here? I haven't seen you around." The scarlet haired girl said. "My name's Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure." She waved a hand towards the mansion. "My best friend and I just moved here. We'll be going to Hanabi Academy."

"Huh. Four transfer students in less than two weeks." Erza muttered quietly.

"What?" Lucy asked. Erza simply shook her head. She looked down at Plue, as if just noticing him for the first time.

"Is that a snowman?"

"No! He's a dog!"

"Puunn."

Erza shook her head as if to clear something up. "Do you guys live alone in that huge house?" She asked. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Our parents are off doing work in some country."

"I see." Erza smiled. "I go to that Academy too. School only started three weeks ago so I'm sure you'll catch up. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you."

"I sure hope so." Lucy said. Erza took out a paper from her bag. She handed it to Lucy who examined it curiously.

"What's this? A festival?" Lucy looked at the colored flyer with amusement on her face.

The red haired teen nodded. "Yeah. It's a festival for the whole city. Basically an autumn festival to celebrate the good harvest. You should come."

"Do we need to dress up?" Lucy asked. Erza shrugged.

"If you want but you don't have to. Most people do though. Mostly girls." She replied. "If you want a custom kimono, my friend can make you one if you like."

"But I don't want to be a bother…." Lucy mumbled uncertainly.

Erza laughed. "It's fine. Just remember not to make her mad. She can be quite, how should I put this, a devil rather than her everyday angel as you would put it."

"A-A devil?!" Lucy exclaimed. She tried to imagine it but looked just about to faint.

"Puunn." Plue said, putting its paws to its face.

"We can go now if you like. She's not busy." Erza offered. Lucy simply nodded slowly.

"I'll get my friend." Then she race back to the mansion.

"Nami!" Lucy yelled into the house. Nami's head poke out of her bedroom. Her face showed that she was annoyed.

"What is it, Lucy? You don't have to yell." Nami scowled. The blonde girl simply waved it off. They knew how to deal with each other in a sense.

"I just got an invitation to go to the Autumn Festival. Erza says a friend of hers can make us some kimonos to wear for the festival." Lucy explained.

Nami's face was lit up by a smile. "A festival? So soon? Let's go!" Lucy laughed and placed Plue down.

"Ha-ha. I knew you would. We can finally relax for once." Lucy stretched out her arms and smiled.

"Yeah. It might not be long but at least we get a break." Nami grinned. They both joined in the harmony of laughter.

"Puunnn." Plue says joyfully.

* * *

After introducing Nami to Erza, Lucy smiled as the two did a little chat. She and Nami never really interact with other kids their age. One because of the amount of money and fame their families have and the fact that they were always on the move.

The three set off and chatted among themselves the whole way. Lucy seem to get along really well with Erza. Nami was glad to see her blonde friend getting along so well with an outsider. They never seem to get any chance to simply relax.

They had to walk about a block or so before coming to a cream-colored house with many violets in the gardens and pathways. It was a cute house.

They rang the doorbell and a pretty girl with wavy white hair and blue eyes opened the door. She was about Erza's age and was wearing a simple pink dress with pale yellow flowers.

"Erza! What are you doing here? I thought I had finished your kimono last week." The said girl spoke in surprised.

"Never mind that. Mira, could you maybe fix up a kimono for these two?" Erza gestured over to Nami and Lucy who smiled politely.

"Oh! Are you new?" Mirajane Strauss smiled. The girls could tell she was a very nice person but also the type to tease people about their love lives. The two had learned to be able to know what kind of person for almost everybody they knew. 'Course, they didn't need her to worry about their love lives because the two had never met a boy they fell in love with. Boys fall in love with them but never vice versa.

Nami and Lucy thought all boys were idiots. **(A/N: Which is true in a way. No offense to guys out there. Just sayin').**

"Yeah. We just moved here a few days ago." Nami answered.

Lucy smiled. "It took awhile to get used to everything."

Mirajane took a look at Plue. "A unicorn?"

"HE'S A DOG!" Lucy and Nami yelled.

"Puunn."

"They're living in one of the biggest mansions I've ever seen!" Erza said.

"You don't say? Well, if you want a kimono, I take it you're going to the festival?" Mirajane asked. When the two nodded, she clapped her hands in delight.

"Wonderful! I'll make you a kimono that you'll never forget." And with that, she let them in and ran off to get her supplies.

"Ah! Mira-nee!" A younger girl, with the same white hair and blue eyes as her sister, tried to stop Mirajane. She was in a simple yellow tank top with white shorts.

"Lisanna." Erza greeted. The girl looked over at the guests.

"Erza! Why are you here?" Lisanna smiled at the older girl. She blinked when she saw Nami and Lucy behind Erza. "Eh? Who are these two?"

"I'm Lucy."

"Nami."

"Nice to meet you!' The two says in perfect harmony. Lisanna giggled. The two could tell she was an upbeat girl who cares for her siblings.

"A water demon?" Lisanna asked as she points to Plue.

The two smacked their heads. "We give up," they muttered.

"Where's Elfman?" Erza asked.

"Oh, he's with the guys." Lisanna explained. "Them with their video games and fights."

Lucy laughed. "I know right? That's why most boys are total idiots." The two girls laughed and the other two join in.

"Puunnn."

Mirajane came back with a bundle of fabrics and sewing tools. She made Lucy stand still first so she could measure her. While they waited, Nami slipped for the others and wander around the house. People around her were very nice and she liked that. She wasn't going to steal anything; she's a thief, not a heartless monster.

The house was pretty normal. There were pictures of the Strauss family. Nami noticed it was just the three of them living together. She saw pictures of the three back then and was surprised by Mirajane's image. She looked completely different now. She saw a photo of Elfman and thought he was the kind of guy who believed in manhood.

After a while, she got bored and slipped out of the house. Taking a deep breath of the freshly cold air, she walked down a few houses. She was surprised to see a girl about the same age as Erza and Mirajane sitting on the porch reading a heavy book. The girl had raven hair and azune colored eyes that seems to really work in mysterious ways. She wore a purple shirt under a mini black leather jacket that hung open. Wearing black jeans and black shoes, she struck Nami as a mature girl for her age.

"Is something wrong?" Nami was surprised when the girl spoke. Her voice was calm and an amuse smile was on her face. She set the book down and looked towards the orange haired girl.

"Sorry! You had to stop your book because of me." Nami apologised.

The girl gave a quiet giggle. "It's alright. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah. My best friend and I just moved to Grand Line City about a few days ago."

"Will you be going to Hanabi Academy?" Nami nodded again and the girl smiled.

"I'll be there as well. Which year?"

"Eleventh."

A slight smile curved on the raven hair girl's face. "I'm twelfth. My name's Nico Robin."

"Shibuki Nami."

The two chatted for some time. Nami laughed at the stories Robin had read. The raven hair girl giggled when Nami told her some of her childhood moments with Lucy. Both found out they each wanted something that required the world. Nami for maps of land and sea. Robin for history regarding civilizations.

It wasn't until Erza came to bring her for her measurements did Nami started to feel sad about leaving. She noticed the cold tension between the two older girls. She wondered what was up before Erza pulled her along.

"Bye Robin!" Nami waved to her new friend. The said older girl smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Where were you? We couldn't find you at all until Lucy told us you were probably walking around." Erza chided. Nami rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I got bored waiting so I left for some fresh air."

"I can't believe you went to her house." Erza muttered, quite unhappy with the fact.

Nami looked at her in confusion. "Why? What's wrong with Robin? I think she's cool."

"It's just-." Erza started but she didn't get to finish because Lisanna had ran out and told them to hurry. Mirajane was having a fit with all of this waiting. She was clearly impatient to get to work on the kimonos.

While she took the measurements for Nami, Lucy looked over the fabrics Mirajane had wanted her to choose. In the end, she chose one and held it out for the others to look. They all approved. When Nami had chose her fabric, four of them decided to go out for lunch while Mirajane insist on staying home to work on the kimonos.

Nami had wanted to invite Robin but the uncomfortable looks Lisanna and Erza gave her when she mention it was enough to tell her it was best not to. As the four walked in the opposite direction of Robin's house, Lucy fell into step with her orange haired best friend.

"Who's Robin?" Lucy's chocolate brown eyes shone with curiosity.

"Puunnn?"

Nami smiled. "A girl about the same age as Erza. I met her while you were doing your measurements." Nami went to tell her all about the raven hair girl. Lucy smiled as her friend continued to talk about the raven hair girl. She met a friend who can relate to her dreams besides me, Lucy thought happily.

* * *

When they got into city square, the two thieves were amazed by everything they saw. Bright signs and colors blinded their eyes as many people went around in their everyday business. Shops and companies were place everywhere in buildings of all shapes and sizes. Large screens were on top of buildings- some showing local news while others showed hit singles. It was truly a busy place to be in, and a place where one can truly get lost in. Unique tastes and smells were floating around in the breezy wind.

"Wow! It's so busy and huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

Nami nodded eagerly. "Yeah. The colors are blinding me!"

"Punnn!" Plue pointed a paw at a candy store with a lollipop sign. The two had gone to amazing cities but never one quite like this!

Lisanna laughed. "That's why this is the most hottest city to visit in Fiore Kingdom!"

"Come on. Let's go eat." Erza led them through the streets and shops. The two thieves listened as Lisanna and Erza explain the basic things. Where to shop, what kind of shops were there, the best place to get, etc.

They soon found themselves in front of a busy restaurant. There was a long line forming that came outside of the shop.

The girls looked closer to the sign overhead. "Wait a second. This is a bar, not a restaurant!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, I can smell booze in there." Nami said as she sniff the air.

"Puunn?"

Lisanna smiled. "Some of our friends work here so we can get free food. It's a bar but the food is really good."

The red haired girl and white haired girl dragged the two thieves off into the bar, cutting through the line. Inside, there were several long tables with seats lined up. Waiters were going in and out while cooks prepared the food as fast as possible. Although most of the things served were booze…..

They saw a girl with light purple hair rush around with a girl with green hair going in the opposite direction. A man with sandy hair was greeting customers at the doorway and leading them to their seats. A man with black hair rush around cleaning tables. A young girl with dark purple hair with a green dress was taking orders and talking with the customers. The cooks couldn't be seen with the doors.

"Laki! We came to eat!" Lisanna waved to the light purple haired girl. She simply smiled at them and nodded towards a seat.

The young girl with the dark purple hair came to take their orders. "Erza! Lisanna! What brings you here today?"

"Hey, Kinana. Helping out again?" Erza smiled. The girl nodded.

"I like working as a barmaid. Although I should focus on my studies." Kinana said sheepishly. She looked at Plue.

"Oh! Is that a snake?"

"Where did you get that idea?!" The thieves exclaimed.

"Pu Punn!"

"Kinana here goes to our school. She's a year above us." Lisanna explained to the confused girls. They nod in understanding.

"Who?"

"I'm Lucy. This is Nami." Lucy held up Plue. "This is Plue. He's a dog."

"Hi there."

"Puunn."

Kinana smiled. "I know just the thing to fill you guys up!" She then hurried off to place the order and serve more customers.

Before long, the food arrived, fresh and hot.

"Thanks Bisca!" Erza waved to the green haired girl who had brought them their food. The girl simply nodded before going back to the counter for more food.

The four dig in on their food. Chatting between bites, the girls learned more about the school.

The academy goes up all the way to college so one could just stay in the same school for their school lives. There were dorms of course, girls on the right while boys on the left. The kindergarten, elementary school, junior high school, and high school were all separated into their own areas. Each school was connected by a bridge over a river that runs around the whole academy.

There were several fun events throughout the year that students take part in. Such as the prom, sports contest, talent contest, etc. Students of the academy are able to volunteer to do work outside of school for college credit. They are also able to sign up to help in the city's events.

"Wow. This academy sure has it all." Nami mused.

Erza laughed. "Sure does. The masters made the academy the best in the kingdom."

"We have so many classes and events. It's a really fun school!" Lisanna said excitedly.

Lucy and Nami shared a small smile. Looks like they found the right place after all.

* * *

**And there you have it! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow! You guys look so pretty!" Lisanna clapped as Lucy and Nami show off the kimonos Mirajane had made them. Plue clapped his little white paws together as he sat on the floor.

Lucy had on a sakura colored kimono with sakura flowers for the design. A snow white slash wrap itself around her waist and on her feet with woven socks. She had brown sandals and was holding a blue fan with stars. Her hair was tied up in a bun with strands hugging her face. A sakura was place in her blonde hair.

Nami wore a lilac colored kimono that held the design of stringed flowers and green leaves. She had a black and orange sash with a red binding through the middle. Her hair was in a bun with a strand coming down and held up by a pair of chopsticks. She wore sandals and in her hand was a pink and white umbrella.

Mirajane looked at her work proudly as the girls spun themselves around. She was in a dark purple kimono with a pink sash. Butterflies flutter on her kimono as her hair was tied up and held back by a butterfly.

Lisanna wore a light purple kimono with the design of little animals jumping about. Her hair was down for it was short and was held back by a bird clip.

Erza was also there. She had on a fiery red kimono with swords. A silver sash was around her waist and her hair was pulled back by crossed swords.

Mirajane had made a mini kimono for Plue. It was blue and white; with little snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" Lucy squealed as she twirl around.

Nami grinned. "I can't believe you made this in less than three days!"

"Pu Punn!"

"Yep! Big-sis is awesome at these things!" Lisanna gave a thumbs-up.

Elfman Strauss came in. He was large and muscular but was a big idiot. His spiky white hair stood up and his tan skin showed his serious face.

"Are you ready, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked his older sister.

Mirajane smiled. "Yep. We're ready to go now."

They all piled in the car and drove off to the festival. More than a block before they reach the place, they could already see shops forming and lanterns being lit. Strings of lights were flowing the flow of mini shops that were set up for the festival. There were games and food places to visit and have fun. Many people walked around the streets, laughing and talking. The place was really crowded.

The two thieves soon were introduced to the others of their group.

There was Levy McGarden, who was a bookworm like Lucy. Gajeel Redfox stood quietly next to Levy. Gray Fullbuster walks around with only his underwear. Happy was a small boy with blue hair. Cana Alberona was drinking. Juvia Lockser was playing with her dewdrop necklace **(A/N: I'm making Juvia into the diva I made her in my story, 'Water Flows On'. Read it if you want to find out why she isn't glueing to Gray).**

And each took a guess on what Plue was. Nobody got it right.

"HE'S A DOG! D-O-G!"

"Puunn!"

"Where are the others?" Mirajane asked.

"Somewhere in the festival. We can't seem to find them." Gray spoke up. "Man, that pink hair idiot owes me ten bucks!"

"Pink hair?" Lucy echos. Gray nodded.

"It's not dye if you're wondering. The idiot was born that way." Gajeel grunted. "He's my cousin."

"Oh." Lucy nodded.

"Weren't both of them going to come?" Levy piped up.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered her.

"Who are these two you keep talking about?" Nami asked, curiously.

Levy looked at her in surprise. "Erza didn't tell you? Those two boys transferred to our school like you guys about a week ago."

Lucy and Nami exchanged a look. Four transfer students going to the same school coming in a week apart? Something doesn't seem right. Plus, there were two of them that came before the girls.

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll find them by a food shop sooner or later." Juvia said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Food?" Nami repeated. Juvia nodded.

"Biggest eaters I've ever seen." Cana muttered. "They keep wiping out all of the food in the school. The cooks keep collapsing after they were done."

"Aye!" Happy grinned. "They ate everything!"

"Punnn."

Just then, a huge wave of people were push towards the group. Lucy and Nami struggled to stay with each other. They were just in arm's reach when another wave came forward.

"Lucy!"

"Nami!"

* * *

Lucy was finally able to come out of the mass of people. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around for the others. She couldn't see anybody she knew and was beginning to get worried. Plus, Plue wasn't in her arms anymore. She hope nobody was going to kidnap him. Hey, the chances were pretty high. He was one of a kind.

She began to walk around, looking through the many people in the festival for her friends.

"Hey! You there in the pink kimono!" Lucy groaned under her breath when two guys with bad breath came up to her.

"What?" Lucy asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The two of them smirked. "You're pretty hot. Alone too. Why don't you hang out with us?"

"No thanks. I prefer to be alone." Lucy replied. She was just about to walk away when one of them grab her wrist.

"Not so fast girlie. Why don't you think about it first?" The taller one said, licking his lips while he stared at her body.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Bam! Knock! The two guys laid on the ground with a couple of some nasty bruises on their faces. Lucy placed her whip inside her sleeve and opened up her fan.

Smiling, she placed the fan in front of her face. "Like I said, no thanks. You can't handle me."

A couple of guys soon burst out of the crowd. When they saw the two beaten up guys at her feet, they rush to their aid.

"Brother! What happened to you?!" One of them yelled.

The shorter one that had been hitting on Lucy coughed up a lot of blood. He pointed a shaky finger at Lucy. She watched, not flinching as the others rose up angrily.

Snapping her fan shut, she groaned. "Why can't I ever relax?" Looking pissed, she turned to the pals of the two guys. "What's wrong with you people? I'm just minding my own business when they started to hit on me."

"Maybe so, but you don't need to beat them up this hard!" One of them shouted, pointing to the one who keeps coughing up blood.

"Not my problem they're weak." Lucy mumbled.

"Why you-!" He lunged for her. Lucy was about to reach for her whip, getting ready for battle. The others started to close it as well.

When something unusual came flying their way. Whoever or whatever came flying towards them. The thing knocked out every one of the group. Lucy stepped to the side as the thing ran into a barrel nearby. Because of all the people, nobody seem to notice the ruckus.

Lucy stared wide-eyed as a boy sat up in all the rumble. He wore a red and orange with a black sash kimono. Like her, he too wore sandals and woven socks. A white scaly scarf was around his neck. What was really shocking was that he was unharmed by the hit and had spiky pink hair!

"Oh man. I shouldn't have gotten lost. Who knows where I am!" The boy shouted. He suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "Huh? I smell something good." He turned over to her direction. He had big brown eyes, she noticed.

"Uh, hi. Thanks for your help." Lucy smiled. A question mark appeared above his head as he looked at her in confusion.

She giggled at the look on his face and walked over. Lending a hand to him, she pointed to the group of boys that were knock-out cold as he brush himself off. "See them? They were going to attack me until you came along and helped."

"I did?"

"Yep!"

He blinked. "Why were they going to attack you? I thought people here were nice."

Lucy shrugged. "Not all people can be nice, I guess."

He grinned. "Whatever. Anyways, are you lost too?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I got separated from my friends."

He grabbed her hand and ran off. She started to protest but the way he was grinning stopped her. He laughed as he kept on dragging her off to who-knows-where. She soon found herself laughing as well.

Before long, the boy had them playing a bunch of games. Whenever she wanted something, he would win it for her with eased. They ate the foods sold at the festival and chatted as they walk along. The boy had offered to carry the prizes for her in a large bunny backpack they had won. She still insist on carrying the pink stuffed bunny in her arms though.

However, she was amazed at the amount of food the boy could stuff into his face. He was truly a big eater…..

What was strange about this friendly meeting was that both hadn't told each other their names. And they had both forgotten why they were with each other in the first place. Idiots.

* * *

"Shut up, already! And quit chasing me!" Nami shouted as she ran from a couple of guys in what appears to be clown costumes.

"Give back the map, lady!" The one with the large shoes shouted.

"Don't you know it's creepy to be chased around by clowns?!"

"We're not creepy nor are we clowns!"

"Then act like it and get lost!"

"No way!"

"Ahh! I want to go back home!"

Nami dodged through the crowd, slipping past people with eased. She cursed to herself as the group kept on chasing her. First they want her to date them, then when she took a map of theirs; they decided to chase her to tomorrow? What is up with people these days?

When she thought she finally lost them, she stopped to rest.

"Nami?" The orange hair girl looked up to the sound of her name. There was Robin, in a yellow and green kimono with a Fall design. She was holding an orange and yellow umbrella.

"Robin! You're here too?!" Nami's face lit up with a grin.

The raven hair girl smiled. "Yes."

"Robin? Who's this?" A green haired boy came walking up to the two girls. He was followed by two more guys. One with blonde hair that covered half of his face and the other was small but with light brown hair and big brown eyes. A third soon came running in; he had the longest nose Nami's ever seen. All wore their own kind of kimono.

"This is the girl I was telling you about." Robin explained.

"Ah! So you're Nami-san!" The blonde guy rushed to her side. "Your beauty knows no bounds."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Shut up, love cook." The green haired guy muttered.

"What did you say, marimo head?!"

"Didn't you hear me, nose-bleed?"

"All I heard was you muttering idiotic comments to yourself."

The two glared at each other as lightning began to flash between the two.

Nami pointed at them. "Are they always like this?"

Robin nodded. "There's no use in stopping them. They always fight like this. Unless, however, if you want to lose a body part then I guess you can try to stop them."

"No way!"

Robin began to introduce her friends to Nami. There was Roronoa Zoro, the green haired guy who was fighting with Kuroashi Sanji, the lovesick cook. TonyTony Chopper was the small boy. Sogeking Usopp was the one with the long nose.

"We're still missing a couple of people from our group though." Robin said. Nami nodded.

"Yeah. Like where's the dense meat-loving idiot?" Zoro asked.

"Dense meat-loving idiot?" Nami echos.

"Leave him. He'll find us or we'll find him sooner or later." Sanji lit up a smoke. "More importantly," he rushed over, "Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Those kimonos really fit you two nicely!" He had hearts in his eyes.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble." Chopper says, worried.

Usopp laughed. "Relax Chopper! This is him we're talking about!"

Chopper grinned. "You're right! He won't be taken down so easily."

"Who-?" Nami wondered. Robin giggled.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him sooner or later."

The group that was chasing Nami earlier soon came out. "We got you this time!"

Nami groaned. "Why can't I have a break for once?" She made a run for it before the others could say anything.

"Bye everybody! See you in school!" Nami waved as she ran along the many people. Wow. This festival is a pretty big thing to have so many people come along.

"Ah! Nami-san!" Sanji yelled after her.

Robin giggled. "She's quite the girl, huh?"

"Yeah. If she's being chased around by clowns." Usopp muttered.

"Their noses are creepy!" Chopper added.

"I don't really care." Zoro grunted.

* * *

Nami was surrounded. She cursed under her breath for not noticing when two of them ran ahead of the others to block her path. There weren't much places to go since there were so many people.

"Ha ha ha! We finally caught up with you!"

"Can't run away now, can you?"

"Give back that map!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Why would I?"

"Because it's not yours!" They all shouted.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Nami looked up to the sound of someone screaming. Her sights led her to the night sky where something was falling down.

They all jumped back when the object landed, forming a huge crater. There were a lot of smoke and the impact cause quite a ruckus. Most people around stopped to look at the commotion.

Nami swallowed, ready to face whatever it was. Surely no living thing can survive from such a fall? Whispers from outsiders were saying the same thing.

The smoke finally started to clear and a shadow was seen through the mist. The shadow looked like a person but who could have survived such a fall?

"Oh man. That hurts, dammit!" Nami's mouth dropped open and her eyes widen as the shadow stood up and brush himself off. The crowd were having the same reaction.

The smoke revealed a teenage boy with short black hair and brown eyes. The boy placed a hand on the straw hat on top of his head. He was in a black with blue and white waves design kimono. A green and yellow sash was wrap around his waist and on his feet were black sandals.

He looked around. "Eh? Why is everybody looking so shocked?"

Nami hit him in the head. "Because you suddenly flew in from the sky and you're unhurt!"

"Ow! Why did you hit me?!" The boy yelled.

"You're being an idiot." Nami says simply. He stuck his tongue out at her and earn himself another hit.

Once they had seen that the boy was alright, the crowd began to disappear from the circle. All that was left were the group after Nami. They brought their attention towards her once again.

Nami grabbed the boy's shoulders and placed him in front of her. He looked around in confusion. The group drew back, after all, this was the same boy who had survived a fall from such great height.

"Wha? What's going on? I don't get it." The boy said dumbly.

"They're going to attack me." Nami explained.

He looked back at her. "Why would they do that? Aren't people around here nice?"

She simply shrugged. "You can't expect everybody to be kind."

"So, are they the bad guys?" The boy asked, pointing at the group. Their mouths fell open.

"We're not the bad guys! She stole something from us!" They defend themselves with a lot of shouting and pointing.

"Then you're the bad guy!" The boy shouted, pointing at Nami. She smirked.

"Yes! Point at her!" They shouted. The boy turned back to them.

"You guys shout too much. Shut up!" If he was trying to do a serious face, Nami would have to smile at the sight.

"Are you a thief?" The boy asked, looking back at Nami once more.

She smiled sweetly. "I only steal from bad people, is all. Why don't you team up with me to defeat those guys?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Don't want to."

"Wait!" Nami protest as he started to walk away. The group jumped at the two. The boy pounded them in an instant. Nami's mouth was yet again hanging open.

She got over her shock when one of them leaped up. He was about to slam down the boy's head. The boy's eyes narrowed angrily and he punched the guy in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud. The group laid, beaten up badly and blood everywhere. It wasn't serious though.

"Don't touch my hat!" The boy growled.

Nami ran up to the boy who was now walking away. "Hi."

"Why are you following me?" The boy asked, annoyed. She grinned.

"You helped me so I can't let you leave like that."

He looked at her for a moment. She gulped. "I don't like thieves."

"Hey! I only said I steal from bad guys only!" She protest. "Besides, what's important about your hat anyways?"

"A friend of mine gave it to me. It's my treasure." The boy explained, bringing the hat down to cover his eyes. A fond smile was on his face.

Nami smiled softly. "Treasure huh? So, does it have jewels or a treasure map in it?"

"Stop annoying me." The boy muttered. He randomly goes towards a food place. Nami followed him, finding the boy to be quite amusing.

The two ended up spending a lot of time together. They played lots of games and won many prizes. He had won her a small stuff cat and seem fine to holding all of the prizes in a giant kitty backpack. Nami had to drag the boy away from a food cart that had meat 'cause boy, can he eat! They laughed and talked. Surprisingly, the two got along great. Except for the times where Nami knocked the boy on the head countless times for his idiotic behavior. The two could sometimes bicker on which tent or game they should try. Usually, it was Nami who won.

Strangely, both never revealed their name to one another. Simply calling each other 'you' or pointing to things.

All in all, the thieves Midnight had quite the night. One filled with laughter and fun. One they will remember their whole lives. One where they could finally relax. One that decided their destiny.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with an all new chapter! I don't own One Piece or Fairy Tail. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"No reports have been made, sir!" An officer reported to Shanks and Gildarts.

The two men let out a sigh. What the heck was keeping those two?!

"Nothing." Shanks muttered.

"I bet anything they're playing around again." Gildarts murmured.

Shanks let out a laugh. "Of course they are! Those two idiots are never serious!"

Gildarts had to grin. He was right. Those two will always goof around at some point. He still can't believe they're some of their strongest members.

The brown haired man leaf through some files. "It's strange. Midnight should have arrived at the city by now. Yet, there were no robberies by the two."

"Maybe they've gone silent for the moment being? Or something came up?" Shanks suggested.

"Something is up. We should tell the boys." He paused and laughed. "But what's the point? They're never going to worry!"

Shanks laughed along with him. Just two old men laughing like idiots. The officer stood, sweat-dropping.

* * *

"Oi, Natsu!" Luffy ran up the driveway of their mansion. The pink haired boy stopped and turned back to his best friend.

A grin came to his face. "Luffy! Where've you been?!"

"Shishishi. I met someone." The black haired boy laughed and placed a hand on his hat.

Natsu returned the laugh. "Really? I met someone too!"

The two boys went inside the mansion and the door slam shut behind them. It was a very large mansion, the same size as the girls'.

Natsu's room was filled with fire designs and dragons. It held the colors of red, black and orange.

Luffy's room had pirate flags and ships for designs. It was home to the colors of black, red and blue.

When they got to the living room, the huge plasma TV turn on suddenly. The boys stared curiously as Shanks' and Gildarts' faces showed up.

"Shanks? What are you guys calling for?" Luffy asked, curious.

"Oi Gildarts. Something wrong?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TWO REPORTED BACK YET?!" The two men shouted. The boys covered their eyes and winced at the noise.

They look at each other. "Ah! I forgot!" The two said at the same time.

"YOU FORGOT?!"

"Yeah. So?" Natsu wondered if the two men had been drinking too much.

"I don't see the point of reporting if we haven't caught them yet." Luffy nodded to himself.

The two men slapped their foreheads with their hand. But then they remembered that they didn't expect such things from the boys anyways.

Shanks smirked. "Ha ha! I knew you guys couldn't pull it off!"

"Not catching them after this long? Lame!" Gildarts laughed.

The boys scowled at the two men who went from shouting to laughing their heads off.

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Luffy and Natsu yelled.

Luffy turned to Natsu. "They're really crazy old men, huh?"

"I think there's something wrong with those two." Natsu whispered. Luffy nodded in agreement.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Shanks and Gildarts yelled angrily. The boys stuck their tongues out.

"Well anyways. You can have a break while you're there." Gildarts sighed.

"You might as well. Keep your grades high." Shanks said.

The two looked at the adults in disbelief.

"They're joking right?"

"Probably. They're cranking old men who likes making fun of us."

"I told you there's something wrong with them!"

"It's a mystery disease!"

"SHUT UP!" The two men shouted.

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "So you're serious?"

"But why now when we have this mission?" Natsu frowned.

"You two would never complete this mission without having fun." Shanks stated. Gildarts nodded. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Besides, you can't keep doing work of an adult at your age without having time to yourself." The brown haired man pointed out.

"You want us to be normal 18 year olds?" Natsu says in disbelief.

"We're not normal anyways." Luffy pointed out.

"Too true." The two men muttered.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!"

A blinking started and caught the attention of the four. Luffy walked over to the wall and pressed something. A silver phone came out and Luffy answered it.

_"S-Sir! We have gotten notice that the thieves, Midnight will be heading to Duke Everlue's mansion to steal his collection!"_ A frantic voice came over the line.

"What?! They're going to rob Everlun tonight?!" Luffy shouted. The others tensed.

_"It's 'Everlue' sir. We just got a notice card!"_

"Then gather some troops, idiot!" Luffy yelled.

_"Right away sir! I'll send the coordinates to you. We'll surround the mansion!"_ They hung up and Luffy place the phone back.

Turning to Natsu, a grin lit his face. "Shishishi. Looks like we get to have some action."

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "I'm all fired up."

"We don't expect you to be successful!" The two men waved as the TV turn off.

"WHAT?! DIDN'T YOU WANT US TO CAPTURE THEM?!" Luffy and Natsu shouted but the screen was once again dark.

* * *

"Sir! We got the place surrounded!" An officer reported as Natsu and Luffy came out of the car. They were each in black suits and black shoes. Both had a red shirt underneath but had different colored ties. They had left Natsu's scarf and Luffy's straw hat back home. They were the boys' trademark items so people might know them.

The mansion was like any other. Except they held statues of really ugly girls. The boys could only say that the duke was a really weird man.

Luffy threw an object at Natsu and he caught it. He looked with confusion at the mask in his hand.

"What's this for?" Natsu asked as Luffy placed on his mask.

"Hey, they have masks. So why don't we?" Luffy answered. "Shishishishi."

"Well, it would be safer if they didn't know your faces." Natsu mused.

Luffy laughed. "Yeah! We're undercover cops anyways!"

The Duke came running towards them just as Natsu placed on his mask. "Oh! So you're finally here!"

He was a small man with a lot of pressure on the Earth. Twirling his mustache, he looked at the boys with narrow eyes.

"Can a few brats really be enough for thieves like Midnight?" Everlue said mockingly. The boys almost punched him but remain calm. They were coming to help him and he's mocking them?

"We'll try our best. This will be our first time seeing them so some items might as well be taken." Natsu smirked. Luffy chuckled.

The Duke's face turn red with anger. "They better not get away with my jewels!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see what we can do." Luffy grinned.

Everlue threw them a butterfly design card and stomped off. Luffy caught it as it fell.

_"Dear Duke Everlue,_

_Tonight, we shall help ourselves to the beauty of your collection."_

_**- Midnight **_

"They send notices of where they're going to rob?" Luffy was confused.

"Isn't that risky?" Natsu asked, confused as Luffy.

"Sir! The thieves always send notices yet they have never been caught. I advise you to be careful with those two." An officer close to them informed. The two boys nodded.

"But man. Why did they have to do it tonight?" Natsu groaned.

"Yeah! We just got back from a long night at the festival!" Luffy nodded. "It's almost midnight!"

"Isn't that why they did it?" The other officers' muttered.

They went inside the mansion with a couple of officers behind them. The inside was normal enough for a mansion. But there were a lot of ugly maids walking around. The boys were already doubting Everlue's taste.

A maid came over and showed them the way to a special room. Everlue was there, in front of a glass case. The boys stepped closer to see. A yellow book was held in the glass case, 'Daybreak'. All around them were piles and piles of gold and jewels.

"Why is there a book in a case when all of this treasure is around the whole room?" Luffy asked.

Everlue turned towards them. "You idiot! Those two are known to sometimes swipe something of very less value! They might know something about it then the owner did!"

"Or you could fool them into thinking the book is really important instead of all this gold." Natsu pointed out.

Before the Duke could answer, a sudden crash came from above. Pieces of broken glass came from the ceiling. Two dark figures jump down. One blonde while the other was orange.

The girls took one look at the boys before both shouted, "COPIERS!"

"No we're not! Masks are cool!" Luffy protest. "It's a man's romance to wear cool things!" Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Huh? Why is the room so…." The blonde trailed off as her voice turn to confusion. They waited for her to say something. "Smelly?"

They all fell, anime-style. Even her partner.

"Oi!" The orange girl said.

The blonde looked at her partner in surprise. "What? It stinks."

"You! Are you mocking my room of treasure?!" Everlue shouted, pointing a finger at the girl.

"Ah! Smelly belly man!" The orange haired girl shouted, copying Everlue's action. The Duke's face redden with anger.

The boys couldn't help it. They burst out laughing. Some of the officers couldn't hold back their laughter either.

"Oh man! Never have I had this much fun with an opponent!" Natsu held his stomach.

"Shishishi! You guys are funny!" Luffy grinned.

The two girls smiled. And never did they been more amused by an opponent!

"Um, aren't we suppose to capture them?" Somebody in the room asked. Quick as a cat, the tension in the room took its place between the four.

After simply a few moments of hand-to-hand combat, the boys were impressed at how well the thieves were keeping up with them. The boys never use weapons, only their bodies to fight. They held the top ranks in combat.

Natsu flipped to the side as the blonde pulled out her whip. His eyes widen when the whip was suddenly glowing with electric blue and gold energy. What kind of whip does that?! **(A/N: Uh, a really good one?)**

She caught his wrist and was about to slam him to the ground when he caught the whip. It burned his hand and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. He pulled the whip and the girl struggled.

She jumped up and flipped over to the other side. The whip tangled itself around Natsu. He wiggled himself free and shot towards the girl. She grabbed his head as she leapt over him. He caught her leg and sent her to the ground.

She caught herself in time and placed her hands on the ground. Spinning her legs, she knocked him towards a vase. Natsu crashed into the vase, making it break into pieces.

The girl watched as the boy stood up. Natsu took out bits of the vase from his hair.

Luffy threw a punch at the orange haired girl. She back flipped, knocking his arm away. He grabbed her wrist before she could get out of range. She kicked him at the side, making him slightly stagger.

Jumping back, the girl pulled out her weapon. It was a blue stick that was broken into parts. A couple of red and blue balls came out as the girl arrange her weapon. Luffy felt warm and cool. He looked up and saw a cloud forming.

He dodge the thunder coming from the clouds. He shot up and took a deep breath. He blew away the cloud with the giant gust of wind in his breath.

Landing, Luffy went under as the girl swung her pole at him. He grabbed her legs and flipped her upside down.

She flipped in mid-air and kicked his stomach. He threw a punch at her face. She leaned back and he grabbed her wrist, yanking her over to the floor. Like before, she caught herself and spun. Her foot landed a hit on his face but he grabbed it and tighten his hold.

The two thieves stood, back-to-back. Natsu and Luffy stood in front of them.

The blonde let out a giggle. "I never thought I'll see the day when we actually fought someone worthy."

The orange haired girl smiled. "It makes things more fun, no?"

"What the heck are you guys talking about? Are you idiots?" Luffy stared at him.

They simply looked at him for a moment before laughter overtook them. Luffy grinned while Natsu smirked.

"I trust that you two will be after us while we're here?" The orange haired girl asked.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah! We're suppose to capture you!"

"Oh? So you're going to do the impossible?" The blonde mused.

Natsu chuckled. "We don't know until we try!"

"Names?" The orange haired girl asked.

The boys looked at each other before identical grins appeared on their faces.

"Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Pirate King!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi."

"You guys just made those up." The girls pointed out.

"No we didn't!" The boys lied but the girls saw right through. Boy, they were bad liars.

"Oh well, we've had enough fun today." The blonde said.

"Yep. Time to go back." With a smirk, the orange haired girl threw a smoke bomb.

"Bye."

The boys coughed as the smoke began to clear. The thieves were gone, as was half the gold and jewels in the room. The book 'Daybreak' was also taken from its glass case. Instead, there was a card with a butterfly in the middle and a whip cross with a pole surrounding it. The words 'Midnight' were written.

Everlue fainted with his face as paled as a ghost. Ugly maids rushed to his aid. The officers were open mouth and wide-eyed. Natsu and Luffy were grinning.

This was one hell of a mission they were assigned.

* * *

**And there you have it! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Ya can't get rid of me that easily! I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Nami yelled from downstairs. She was already placing her shoes on with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Alright!" Lucy came down the stairs quickly, her school bag swinging from side to side. She grabs a waffle off the toaster and ate it while hurrying to her shoes.

It was the girls' first day at school and they were late. It couldn't be help since they went out the night before for a job. Plus, the festival was really fun as well.

The girls were required to wear school uniforms. They had each added their own little thing to it though. It was starting to get chilly, so they threw on their coats.

Waving goodbye to Plue, the girls rushed out the door and into Nami's car. They took off and made it; just in time for the final bell.

The Academy was huge and well connected. They could see the river and bridges. They could see the other schools and dorms far of reach. It was amazing.

The inside was silent for the students had already gotten to class. Statues of the most prized students were in the endless hall. Event papers were hanged up and a trophy case was revealed as the girls turn the corner.

They made their way to the principal's office and knocked. They had to get their schedules before going to classes.

"Come in."

The girls walked in and was surprised to find two old men each sitting behind a desk. One was shorter than the other but both seem to be the kind to not be acting their age.

Nameplates were on their desks. 'Makarov Dreyar' and 'Monkey D. Garp'.

The girls each took a seat on the chairs provided. They faced the two old men awkwardly.

"So, you two are the new transfer students?" Makarov spoke.

"Yes sir." Lucy and Nami answered.

"Hah ha ha!" Garp laughed and ate a snack on his desk. "No need to be so tight. Everybody's friendly!"

Makarov cracked a grin. "Yes. You've become one of our own. Consider us your fathers!"

The girls' smiled and nodded. They liked the principals.

The old men handed them their papers and told them to get to their first period right away.

The girls smiled and left the room. The two men leaned back on their chairs.

"Another two huh?" Makarov muttered.

Garp grinned. "This school is going to be interesting from now on."

Makarov laughed. "I wonder what will happen when the four meet and move on alongside each other?"

Garp joined in the laughter. "They're certainly going to cause a ruckus!"

* * *

"Let's see. Room 207." Lucy muttered as she and Nami roam the halls of their grade.

"Here it is!" Nami pointed at a door. Before she could knock however, the teacher came out of the classroom.

He had on a suit and had yellow hair and his eyes seemed dull. "You must be the new students. Wait here for a minute while I tell the class. My name's Mr. Fushicho." **(A/N: In case you're wondering, that's Marco from the Whitebeard Pirates. I had to give him a last name! Lame, I know.)**

"Hello." The girls chorus.

The man went back into the classroom which was roaring when he left. It soon quiet down when he went back in. The girls could hear their teacher speaking to his students.

When they heard him call them, the two stepped into the classroom and walked towards their teacher. They faced the students who were staring at them. Some were going deep in that attention giving while others weren't. Boys were checking them out while girls were thinking they're going to have a new girlfriend to talk to.

"Class, these are our new transfer students. Help them out, alright?" Mr. Fushicho said.

"Okay!" The class shouted.

The girls scanned the room for anyone they knew. Lucy smiled when she spotted Levy, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana. Nami grinned when she saw Usopp.

"Ah!" Two boys jumped out of their seats and shouted. The girls blinked.

"IT'S YOU!" All four shouted in surprise and pointed at one another. The whole class had question marks above their heads.

"You're the boy who dragged me off!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You're the girl who treated me for helping her!" Natsu shouted.

"You're the boy who fell from the sky!" Nami screamed.

"You're the girl who kept hitting me all the time!" Luffy yelled.

More question marks began to appear in the classroom as everybody watched the four bicker with one another.

Nami kept staring at the black haired boy with the straw hat. He wore black shorts and a loose white collar shirt. The sleeves were rolled to the middle of his arms and around his neck was a loose red and white tie. He wore sandals at his feet. He didn't seem to care so much about the school's uniform wearing a loose collar shirt and tie like that. Plus, shorts and sandals for all that matters.

Lucy's eyes were wide as she stared at the pink haired boy with the scaly white scarf around his neck. Like the other one, he wore a loose white collar shirt rolled at the sleeves with a black and red tie. He had on black shorts and sandals. Apparently, they wore uniforms in their own fashion.

The teacher finally broke apart the two groups and had the girls introduce themselves. The four had now gotten over their shock and calm themselves.

"Hi! My name's Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" The blonde says cheerfully.

"Hello. The name's Shibuki Nami. I hope you treat me well!" Nami smiled at the class.

Mr. Fushicho directed them to their seats. Lucy was to sit in between Lisanna and Levy at the front. Nami ended up near a blue haired girl that looked like a princess in the middle.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Nefertari Vivi. You must be the girl Robin-san was talking about." The blue haired girl smiled kindly.

Nami return the smile. "Oh? You're a friend of Robin's?"

"Yes! She comes by once in a while." Vivi explained.

"Nice to meet you, Vivi. Perhaps you could show me around?" Nami asked. The girl nodded.

"Of course Nami-san."

"You don't need to be so formal."

Vivi giggled slightly. "Yes, I know. It's just a habit of mine to be polite." Nami smiled. The girl sure was sweet.

"I didn't know you had already met Luffy-san." Vivi suddenly said.

"Luffy?" Nami says in confusion. "You mean that boy who was wearing the straw hat?"

Vivi nodded. "I thought you already knew his name." Nami shook her head.

_'So his name is Luffy, huh? Interesting. He knows mine, and I know his.'_ Nami thought to herself.

* * *

"Lucy, you liar! You said you didn't know him!" Levy pouted.

The blonde laughed quietly. "I met him when I got separated from you guys."

"Oh? You sound like you had quite a time with him." Lisanna said; there was an edge to her voice. Lucy took notice of this.

"He saved me from a couple of guys." Lucy shrugged. "What's his name, anyways?"

"Natsu." Levy stated. Lucy nodded.

"Wait. He didn't tell you?" Lisanna asked, eyes a bit wide. Lucy shook her head.

"I didn't tell him mine so I didn't expect him to tell me his."

"Oh." The two girls said.

* * *

The rest of class went smoothly for the two thieves. During transitions, students came up to share a few small talk before going to their work.

They were quickly beginning to notice the acts of behavior between people. It was as if the school was in a schism; people seem to be taking sides.

* * *

After class was over, Lucy was quickly putting her books into her bag when Natsu came over.

He stared at her for a moment, making the girl tense in her seat. "W-What?" Lucy says.

A boyish grin came to his face. "Nothing. I just thought after that night at the festival, I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Lucy giggled. "Well, here I am. Here to rain down on your life."

He laughed. "You're fun. I like hanging out with you."

Lucy's face became a little hot but she didn't push it. She can't fall in love!

Natsu fingered the pink bunny chain on Lucy's bag. "Hey. Isn't this the charm I won for you?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep. Don't worry. I kept all of them."

Natsu laughed. "Yeah. I knew you would. You look like a nice person when I met you."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"But you were also a weirdo." That earned him a knock on the head. The boy clutch his head in pain.

"Ow!" He looked at her and pouts childishly.

She only giggled softly at his childish behavior. She bent down to offer him a hand. He took it and she pulled him up.

The two walked out of class together; with Lucy laughing as Natsu talked excitedly about the night of the festival.

* * *

Nami was placing her books in her locker when a smiling face appeared. Taken back by surprise, she dropped some of her books and took a step back.

Luffy chuckled at her behavior and she knocked him in the head. The boy winced at the pain but by now he was getting used to it. He helped her pick up the books.

"Luffy! How dare you sneak up on me like that!" Nami pulled on his cheek.

"Sorry!" Luffy stated boldly. She sighed and left him to rubbing his now redden cheek.

"Why are you here?" Nami asked as the two walked to their next class. Nami couldn't believe she had almost all of the same classes with this idiot.

"Shishishi. Why can't I talk to you?" Luffy laughed like everything was just fine.

Nami sighed again. The boy was hopeless yet she couldn't help but be amused by his actions. "Well, I can't get rid of you even if I wanted to, can I?"

Luffy shook his head and smiled. "Nah. You're fun, Nami! Even though you can be pretty scary sometimes."

She hit his head and he doubled over with pain. He may be getting used to it, but that doesn't stop the pain from hurting any less.

"Luffy." The straw hat boy looked up to the orange haired girl saying his name.

"Yeah?"

"Why does it seem like people are choosing sides?" Nami asked, her brows scrunch in confusion and thinking.

Luffy's smile faltered. "That's because they are. Something happened in the school a ways back. People are in teams; they stick to only those in their team. The main breakout are two sides. Each side has mini teams of people in them."

Nami was surprised that the boy could know so much information for a idiot. "How do you know who is who?"

"Each side has their own set of symbols under their teams. They wear some kind of marking on them. Tattooed or not." Luffy replied. He then shrugged. "When you're new, people would want you to join their side of the school."

"Have you chosen?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nah. Me and Natsu decided to stay out of it. We hang out with both groups."

"Natsu? The pink haired boy with Lucy?" Nami pointed towards her best friend; who was laughing at something the pink haired boy beside her said. Luffy nodded.

"Yep. That's him. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember."

Nami nodded. She and Lucy were the same. She then went into her own thoughts.

"So that's why Erza seem cold towards Robin. I guess they were in different sides of the river." Nami muttered quietly to herself. Luffy caught her.

"You know Robin?" He asked curiously. "She told me she met a girl who was going to transfer to the school. That's you?"

Nami nodded. "I met some of the gang at the festival before I met you. There was Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper. I just met Vivi in last period."

Luffy grinned. "They're cool aren't they?" Nami simply smiled.

* * *

The girls' next class was with Mr. Jonah who simply liked to be called Reedus. He was the art teacher at Hanabi Academy. As class filed in, Nami and Lucy were happy to be together. At least they would be together in this new, uncharted place.

Looking around, they took a seat that was free. Lucy sat down next to a boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked over as she sat down, a cocky smirk in place.

"Hey. You're that new girl, right?" The boy asked.

Lucy nodded slowly, giving him a weak smile. "Hi. I'm Lucy."

"Sting's the name," the boy gave a sly smile. "I could show you around."

Lucy shook her head. "Thanks, but I already got some friends to help with that."

He leaned back on his chair, looking at her. "Alright then."

Lucy gave him one last smile before turning her attention to the teacher. The boy was a playboy, she could see it when he looked at her body. Ugh. She hated the lame idiots like that. Seriously! They were lame and downright pathetic; breaking many girls' hearts like chips.

The class was pretty good, but in the end, there were, ah, a lot of fights being made. Well, they pity the people who had to clean up all of the paintballs on the walls and well, everywhere. Seriously, who brings paint guns to school? To an art class?

* * *

It was lunch, and the two girls had met up to eat together. They had wanted to talk about things alone, so they refused the invitations for a seat. They made their way to the roof, taking swift steps. They opened the door, letting the fresh air hit their sat down at a sunny spot, and chatted as they ate.

"Did ya meet anybody?" Nami asked, wrestling with a water bottle.

Lucy nodded, taking a bit of her rice bun. "Yeah. An alien from pervert planet."

The orange haired girl stopped and blinked. "Uh...What?" Images of aliens and random planets with colorful colors flashed in her brain. She quickly shook the thoughts away.

The blonde giggled. "I met a playboy named Sting."

Nami scowled. "A playboy? Those bastards."

Lucy shrugged. "Pretty much. I've heard about him from the girls. Said he dated 7 girls since the beginning of the school year. He was never serious with any." She looked at the orange haired girl, who was still fighting a one-on-one battle with a bottle. "What about you? Meet anybody?"

"Yeah," Nami said, "a princess looking girl named Vivi. She's really sweet and polite."

Lucy smiled. "I didn't think living a normal life would be so fun."

Nami smirked. "Well, it always helps to try new things."

"You mean fight worthy opponents for the first time?" Lucy returned the smirk. Nami laughed at that.

"Well, they were good. And I have to admit," Nami's grin was sly, "good-looking."

Lucy smiled. "Oh, are you going to be making chocolates that would look so cheesy?"

"Care to welcome a stuffed bear holding a heart who'll soon be missing an eye?"

The two burst out laughing at that. It was ridiculous. They couldn't fall in love; it wasn't the way things worked around them. Sure, boys fell in love with them. It happens often. But they could never fall in love with idiots. It just wasn't possible. If it were, they would have sold their minds to the devil.

"You guys are weirdos," two voices stated boldly. Nami threw one against the wall, while Lucy kicked the other into the birdcage. Feathers flew and loud pigeons chattered. The two girls stood, looking down with vicious eyes.

The boys gulped, sinking low. "Uh, hi?"

"Don't you dare sneak up on us and call us 'weirdos'! Seriously, who does that?!"

"We do!" They stated bluntly. That earn them another knock on the head.

"SHUT UP!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"So, why are you here?" Lucy asked, sitting down to her lunch. She handed a piece of bread to Natsu, who ate it quickly.

"We always come up here," Luffy shrugged, taking the bottle from Nami's hands. He opened it easily; leaving the girl scowling.

"Eh?! I thought it would be our place," Nami exclaimed.

Natsu smirked. "Too bad. We got here first."

"Guys, we could just share," Lucy sighed as the two glared at each other. "You're not little kids. Besides, sharing is caring."

"Nobody says that any more," Natsu pointed out. The blonde's mouth fell open in a perfect O.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO CHILDHOOD?!"

The others sweatdrop, backing away as the blonde threw random things at the wall.

"Uh, is she always like this?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Hmm," Nami thought about that, "not usually."

"Now that makes me worry," Natsu sweatdrop at the blonde. Nami shrugged, and popped a cherry into her mouth.

"Actually, I think I heard a teacher say sharing is evil a couple of times," Luffy spoke up. It didn't help Lucy, as she glared at all of them.

"A teacher saying such a thing? What happened to teaching kids to be good?" Nami muttered. Luffy chuckled.

"Shishishi. Isn't it better this way?"

Nami smiled at him, rolling her eyes slightly. But the way he laughed was familiar. Where did she hear it?

"Hey, we were planning to go to the Orchards on Saturday," Natsu grinned. "Do you guys want to come?"

Lucy stopped, blinking. "Who else is coming?"

Luffy answered her. "A lot of people. Although they will be from different sides." He frowned at that.

"I don't see why not," Nami said. "It'll be fun anyways."

"Great!" Both boys gave a boyish grin, and the girls blushed. Oh gods. What was happening to them?

* * *

**And there you have it! Boy, was that long! Review!**


End file.
